


Perfect

by mimixchi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hux's dad is an asshole, Kylo Ren - sorta ok guy?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimixchi/pseuds/mimixchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo always thought of Hux as perfect. It's not until he meets Hux's father that he realizes that Hux does not feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and Armitage Hux slayed my ass

Kylo had always seen Hux as perfect. He never told him, because that would be admitting defeat. Instead, he chose to belittle Hux and undermine him. 

He noticed how Hux would blow up after he insulted his father. Hux's disinterested facade would immediately shatter the moment Kylo suggested that clones be used as apposed to his father's program. He never completely understood why Hux would react this way. He had assumed it was because Hux was a proud man, and proud of his father. It wasn't until Kylo actually met the man that he understood.

They had to attend a First Order gala event, thrown together to raise funds for the military. All of the old Empire families were there, as well as many First Order elites. Kylo attended without his mask, dressed in a First Order uniform. It felt too tight and revealing, but no one knew who he really was anyways. 

He skirted around the crowd, avoiding speaking to anyone. This was not his sort of thing, it was more Hux's. Supreme Leader had ordered them both to attend however, Hux to be the face of the Order and Kylo to make sure there were no spies or assassins. 

Later in the night Kylo found himself sitting next to Brendol Hux. At first he was unaware of who the man was, but once he started to speak of Hux Kylo caught on immediately.

“You must be proud,” Kylo said, biting back the bitterness. All he wanted from his own father was praise, and he never got it. Hux was probably showered with it daily. 

“Proud of Armitage? He could do better,” Brendol replied offhandedly. 

Kylo was not expecting this sort of reaction. Hux was the youngest general in history, he improved the trooper program, he made Starkiller a reality. Hux was perfect. How could he possibly do better? 

At that moment Brendol spotted Hux from across the room called him over to the table, telling him to sit down. Hux met Kylo’s wide eyes and said nothing. Only Hux knew Kylo was not just a mere Order officer, and he was the last person in the galaxy Hux wanted to meet his father.

Brendol continued the conversation to put Hux down, pointing out all the things he’d done wrong.

“Look how thin you still are, have you stopped your training?”

“No, sir.”

“And why is Starkiller not complete yet? If it were me, it would have been finished months ago.” 

“We are going as fast as we–”

“Don’t speak back to me, insulate boy!” 

“Sorry, sir.”

“There are no room for excuses, this is your responsibility. When I allowed you to keep my name it was not so that you could embarrass me. You will not fail, do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Kylo could feel the tension rolling off Hux in waves. This was an awkward situation for one, but Kylo could also feel himself getting angry. Hux was perfect, and he never allowed people to speak to him this way. Kylo was the only exception, but even he was never this harsh. What right did this man have to talk to him like this?

“General Hux is the finest soldier this world has ever seen, he built the Order from the ashes of your precious failed Empire and made it superior,” Kylo spat. “He has taken your flawed trooper program and perfected it. You should be grateful to have a son like him.”

The table was shocked by Kylo’s outburst. Hux most of all. 

“How dare you–”

“No, how dare you. Your son is a better man than you could ever hope to be, and you should be honored that he has repaired the shame that you brought to your family.”

Hux was openly gaping at Kylo. Brendol had gone completely red in the face.

“Who the kriff are you to speak to me this way?” he snarled.

“I,” Kylo said, standing up and leaning over him, “am Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren, apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke and co-commander of the Finalizer. I am your superior. And, so is General Hux. I suggest that you show him some respect.”

Brendol’s eyes widened and he looked like he was about to pass out. All had heard of Kylo Ren and his powers, of how he murdered all of the Jedi. He was feared throughout even the outer reaches of the galaxy.

“Care to join me for a drink, General?” Kylo asked, looking directly at Hux. “I am quite done conversing with these uncivilized creatures.”

Hux said nothing as he shot up and followed Kylo away. His hands were in fists, an attempt to keep himself from shaking. But he was not angry, not at Kylo. He was shocked.

They remained in silence as they got their drinks. Kylo ordered for them, and then led Hux out for some fresh air on an empty balcony. 

“Why did you do that?” Hux finally asked.

“I was tired of seeing you allow yourself to be treated that way," Kylo said. "You know that you are better than him, don’t you?” 

Hux just looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. “No one else is out here, you can drop the act.”

“Hux…” Kylo said softly. “I meant everything I said back there.” 

Hux’s head shot up to look at him, searching his eyes for any hint of lies. 

“Really?” Hux said, hardly a whisper.

“Of course. I know…I know I never tell you, because I am…jealous. Of how perfect you are," Kylo admitted.

“P…Perfect?”

“Yes, Hux. You are the most perfect person I have ever met. And if you ever forget that,” Kylo says, taking a step closer to Hux until they are just inches apart. “Come find me, and I will remind you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr but modified it for here. I'm not sure if I should continue this or not, right now it works at just a one shot tho. Tell me what you think!!! And come chat with me on tumblr, @smol-hux


End file.
